The Way I Love You
by Sara Hikari
Summary: "Kalau begitu, hiduplah untuk diriku. Karena aku menginginkan kebahagiaan untukmu."  Sebastian yang menginginkan kebagiaan untuk orang yang ia sayang. Tapi bisakah ia memberikannya?  Fic di FKI setelah sekian lama menghilang. Mind to RnR?


A/N: Minna, sudah lama aku tidak muncul lagi. Kayaknya...^^

Daripada banyak omong, mending mulai aja...

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Chara death

Ket: Ciel umur 15 tahun, Sebastian umur 25 tahun

* * *

><p><strong>The Way I Love You<strong>

* * *

><p>Di Inggris suasana pagi hari sangatlah indah, cuacanya sedang bagus. Langit terlihat biru, awan terlihat putih bagaikan kapas. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tapi langit yang cerah ini terlihat berbanding terbalik jika kita melihat satu tempat, rumah sakit.<p>

Tempat dimana kesembuhan atau kematian saling bertukar. Ada yang terharu karena sanak keluarganya baik-baik saja, dan ada juga yang menitikkan air mata atas kehilangan keluarga mereka. Suasana di rumah sakit mana pun selalu sama.

Begitulah hari-hari yang dijalani para pekerja di rumah sakit, dokter maupun suster. Salah satunya dokter muda satu ini. Sebastian Michaelis, ialah dokter yang paling dipercaya untuk merawat pasien dengan resiko kematian yang tinggi. Seperti jantung, kanker dan berbagai macam penyakit pembunuh lainnya.

Bukanlah hal yang asing bagi Sebastian untuk melihat seseorang yang sembuh atau meninggal, ia sudah biasa untuk mengatasi para keluarga pasiennya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengubah Sebastian, iya pasiennya kali ini.

Pasiennya adalah seorang pemuda berambut kelabu dengan bermata biru jernih layaknya lautan. Sebastian terkadang merasa prihatin kepada pemuda itu, karena menderita penyakit mematikan untuk seumurannya. Mana ada yang menginginkan terkena kanker hati?

Nama pemuda itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda yang sejak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit tidak pernah terlihat sekali pun tersenyum. Lihat saja, wajahnya sudah bagaikan mayat. Seolah-olah ia tinggal menunggu kematian.

Sebastian selalu memperhatikan kondisi para pasiennya, termasuk Ciel. Terkadang hati Sebastian miris melihat Ciel. Ciel tidak pernah berbicara banyak, ia selalu diam dan menatap ke arah luar jendela. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih sudah memeriksa Ciel hari ini, Sebastian." ujar seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian serba merah.<p>

"Sama-sama, Miss Angelina. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya." ujar Sebastian.

Angelina atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Madam Red ini merupakan bibi Ciel itu merasa sedikit tertekan begitu mengetahui Ciel menderita kanker. Ciel merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa untuknya, maka dari itu ia sangat menyayangi Ciel.

"Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Madam Red.

"Tentu." jawab Sebastian. Ia mengantar Madam Red ke kamar perawatan Ciel. Begitu Sebastian membuka pintu yang ia lihat Ciel sedang menatap ke arah jendela, seperti biasa.

"Ciel..." panggil Madam Red.

"Madam..." lirih Ciel. Madam Red langsung saja mendekaati Ciel dan memeluknya, Ciel hanya berwajah datar ketika Madam Red memeluknya.

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu... Kau baik-baik saja?"

Merasa kehadirannya sudah tidak dibutuhkan, Sebastian langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Membiarkan mereka mempunyai waktu pribadi. Sementara Sebastian bergegas menuju ruangan lain, ada pasien lain yang menantinya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." gumam Ciel.

"Benarkah?" tanya Madam Red lagi. Ciel hanya mengangguk lemah. Meski kurang yakin, Madam Red berusaha mempercayai keponakannya. Ia mencium kening Ciel dan berjalan pergi. "Aku pergi dulu, nanti aku kembali."

Ciel tidak merespon apa-apa, ia hanya menatap Madam Red dalam diam hingga sosoknya benar-benar tidak terlihat di ruangan perawatannya. Ciel menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan kembali melihat ke arah jendela.

"Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kondisiku." gumam Ciel.

.

.

.

Tampaknya Sebastian telah selesai memeriksa pasiennya, sekarang waktunya memeriksa kondisi Ciel. Ia tahu sudah ada suster yang memeriksanya, tapi ia ingin memastikan kondisi Ciel. Begitu sampai di depan kamar Ciel, Sebastian langsung saja membuka pintunya.

"Hai, Ciel," sapa Sebastian. Ciel yang tadi menatap ke arah jendela segera menoleh ke arah Sebastian, wajahnya masih saja terlihat sendu. Cahaya matanya seolah-olah sudah meredup. Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel dan mulai memeriksanya. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Entah..." ujar Ciel pelan.

"Bibimu orang yang baik ya? Kau beruntung ia selalu menenamimu."

Ciel terdiam saja mendengar ucapan Sebastian, rasanya ia malas mengatakan hal itu. Lagipula untuk apa memberitahu kebaikan seseorang, kalau ia sendiri yang bertanya sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Apakah sudah ada suster yang kemari untuk memeriksamu?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Baru saja ia pergi lalu kau datang. Jadi kehadiranmu seharusnya tidak diperlukan kali ini." jawab Ciel dingin.

"Diberitahu hal itu oleh pasienku rasanya agak menyakitkan. Hahaha..."

Sebastian berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terkesan kaku diantara mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Ciel Phantomhive, sosok yang berada di hadapan Sebastian ini bagai boneka. Sosoknya terasa sangat hampa, Sebastian bisa merasakan hal itu.

Dalam hati Sebastian berpikir bahwa Ciel mulai menyerah dengan keadaan yang menimpanya. Wajahnya selalu dihiasi kesedihan, cahaya matanya yang redup, jiwanya yang terlihat kosong. Ah... Benar-benar menyerah pada keadaan.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku ya?" ujar Sebastian.

"Iya." ujar Ciel pelan.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum manis dan berjalan meninggalkan Ciel di kamarnya. Ia masih harus memeriksa kondisi pasien yang lain dan menangani berbagai macam operasi. Hari yang sibuk dan terus berulang bagi Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari ini terlihat cerah, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Sebastian dan para dokter serta suster sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Rumah sakit ini sudah bagaikan rumah kedua untuk Sebastian, karena ia dokter yang paling lama jam prakteknya ketimbang yang lain.<p>

Saat ini Sebastian sedang memperhatikan beberapa dokumen riwayat penyakit para pasiennya, salah satunya Ciel. Sebastian memperhatikan dengan seksama dokumen milik Ciel itu, wajahnya terlihat sedikit suram.

Iya, hasil pemeriksaan yang terakhir menunjukkan tidak ada perubahan dalam kondisi Ciel. Malah cenderung menurun. Sebastian kembali memperhatikan dokumen Ciel itu, melihat foto pemuda itu tepat sebelum sakit yang terpasang di dokumen itu.

"Ketika sehat, ia terlihat sangat indah." gumam Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis saja, tapi ia tidak mungkin berlama-lama dalam kondisi santai begini. Ia memasukkan dokumen-dokumen itu dan segera memakai jas dokternya. Waktunya untuk kembali bertugas.

.

.

.

"Ciel, waktunya sarapan," ujar seorang suster berambut merah yang dikuncir dua. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dirinya karena tidak melihat Ciel berada di kamarnya. "Aduh... Kemana ya perginya?"

Suster itu langsung saja berkeliling mencari sosok Ciel. Dari ke ruang tunggu, ruang santai hingga toilet tidak ada. Ketika suster itu sedang bingung, ia bertemu dengan Sebastian.

"Sebastian-san..." panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Maylene?" tanya Sebastian kepada suster itu.

"Ciel... Dia menghilang dari kamarnya."

Mendengar ucapana Maylene membuat Sebastian terkejut, ia langsung saja bergegas mencari Ciel. Maylene sampai terkejut dengan sosok Sebastian yang tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

Sebastian berusaha mencari Ciel, ia sangat khawatir padanya. Tapi Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya, ia berpikir sejenak. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela rumah sakit.

"Jangan-jangan..." gumam Sebastian. Ia langsung saja menaiki tangga menuju atap rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>Dan benar saja dugaan Sebastian, Ciel berada di sana. Ia hanya duduk manis menikmati sejuknya angin yang bertiup dengan kencang. Sebastian menghela nafas sejenak, ia bersyukur bisa menemukan Ciel. Ia berjalan mendekati Ciel.<p>

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian. Ciel yang terkejut langsung menoleh ke arah Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ciel.

"Maylene bilang kau hilang, aku khawatir."

"Aku tidak hilang, hanya... berjalan-jalan santai saja."

"Kau ingin ke sini kau tinggal bilang padanya, jangan pergi sendiri."

"Kurasa baik kau dan dia jangan ikut campur."

Mendengar ucapan Ciel yang seperti itu membuat hati Sebastian terasa sakit. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Ciel, tapi Ciel sendiri seolah-olah tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Sebastian melirik ke arah Ciel, ia melihat matanya. Matanya terlihat lebih kelam dari yang biasanya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau pasti tahu dari Madam kan? Kalau aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi." ujar Ciel.

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Aku merasa tidak berguna. Untuk apa aku hidup? Aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Kalau bisa, aku ingin Tuhan cepat mengambil nyawaku."

Lagi-lagi Sebastian terdiam, ia tidak menyangka apa yang Ciel ucapkan. Ucapan layaknya orang yang sudah pasrah akan kematian, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu yang menjemputnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sebastian langsung saja merengkuh tubuh Ciel dalam pelukannya. Ciel terkejut dengan apa yang Sebastian lakukan padanya. Ia ingin mendorong Sebastian, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak melakukannya. Pelukan Sebastian terasa hangat untuknya.

"Kalau kau tidak mempunyai apa-apa, cobalah hidup untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin masih ada kebahagiaan yang menantimu." ujar Sebastian pelan.

"Percuma, Sebastian." elak Ciel.

"Kalau begitu, hiduplah untuk diriku. Karena aku menginginkan kebahagiaan untukmu."

"Huh, ucapan seorang dokter."

Sebastian menatap mata biru Ciel yang redup itu, terkesan lebih redup lagi seiring dengan ucapannya tadi. Sebastian langsung saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel dan mencium bibir merah milik Ciel yang belum pernah disentuh siapa pun.

Ciel terkejut dengan tindakan Sebastian kali ini, tadi memeluknya sekarang menciumnya. Ciel langsung menutup matanya, ia berharap Sebastian menghentikan ciumannya itu. Karena tidak ada gunanya ia mendorong Sebastian, tenaganya kurang kuat.

Tidak lama Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Ciel yang sudah sangat memerah, terlihat manis dan lebih hidup. Itulah yang Sebastian suka. Ia tersenyum manis ketika menatap Ciel.

"Bukan ucapan sebagai dokter. Aku mengatakan itu sebagai orang yang mencintaimu." ujar Sebastian sambil menggengam tangan Ciel.

Jantung Ciel tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan ini sangat asing baginya. Semua yang terjadi hari ini di luar perkiraan Ciel.

"A... Aku..." gumam Ciel.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Sekarang kita kembali ke kamarmu." ajak Sebastian sambil menggengam tangan Ciel. Ciel mengikuti ajakan Sebastian itu. Saat bergandengan tangan dengan Sebastian, satu hal yang Ciel rasakan adalah jantungnya serasa akan meledak.

.

.

.

"Kamu belum makan, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian ketika sampai di kamar Ciel. Ia melihat sarapan Ciel, nasi kare dan segelas air. Ciel langsung saja menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di atasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan." jawab Ciel.

"Setidaknya isi perutmu dengan makanan."

"Aku tidak mau."

Ternyata Sebastian masih susah untuk membujuk Ciel, ia menghela nafas dan mendekati Ciel. Diambil satu sendok makan dan didekatkan pada mulut Ciel.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan, kupaksa kau untuk memakannya." ujar Sebastian.

"Eh?" Ciel heran dengan ucapan Sebastian. Sebastian langsung saja menyuapi makanan itu ke mulut Ciel, mau tidak mau Ciel menerimanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau harus makan."

"Iya, iya." Karena ia malas jika disuapi oleh Sebastian, ia langsung memakan sendiri sarapannya. Sebastian tersenyum melihatnya.

"Untuk soal yang tadi..." ujar Sebastian. Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian. "Aku mencintaimu, Ciel. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Lagi-lagi jantung Ciel berdetak kencang. Apa ini? Rasanya sangat menyesakkan, tapi di satu sisi Ciel menyukainya. Tiba-tiba wajah Ciel sedikit memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sebastian.

"Mencintai seseorang itu hakmu kan? Aku tidak berhak mengaturnya." ujar Ciel.

"Iya. Kalau begitu, hiduplah untukku." ujar Sebastian sambil menggengam tangan Ciel lagi.

"Iya..."

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pernyataan cinta Sebastian, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemani Ciel. Bahkan Madam Red yang merupakan keluarga Ciel mulai jarang menemaninya karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.<p>

Hari ini Madam Red kembali berkunjung ke rumah sakit, ia rindu dengan nasib keponakannya itu. Begitu tiba di kamar Ciel, ia langsung saja memeluk Ciel.

"Ciel, maaf aku jarang menjengukmu." ujar Madam Red.

"Tidak apa-apa, Madam." gumam Ciel.

Madam Red tersenyum saja melihat Ciel, entah kenapa Ciel terlihat lebih hidup sekarang. Cahaya matanya tidak seredup dulu, meski masih ada keraguan akan hidupnya di sana. Madam Red bersyukur untuk hal itu.

"Miss Angelina, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Sebastian.

"Baiklah," Madam Red segera meninggalkan Ciel di kamarnya dan mengikuti Sebastian ke ruangannya. Ia berharap-harap cemas melihat raut wajah Sebastian, yang terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. "Apa yang ingin dokter bicarakan?"

"Saya ingin mengatakan tentang operasi Ciel. Saya sudah membicarakan hal ini dengannya dan ia setuju. Apakah anda juga?" tanya Sebastian.

"Asalkan Ciel bisa sembuh, apapun itu akan saya lakukan."

"Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya. Tapi ada yang saya takutkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Operasi ini bersifat tidak pasti, kehidupan Ciel ditentukan oleh berhasil atau tidaknya operasi besok."

Madam Red terdiam, itu memang resiko kan? Kalau tidak sembuh, iya meninggal. Operasi penyembuhan kanker memang beresiko, apalagi Ciel menderita penyakit itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Madam Red. "Apapun yang terjadi besok, saya siap menerimanya."

"Baiklah."

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, Madam Red berpamitan pada Sebastian. Ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebastian terdiam, meski tadi ia mengatakan masalah operasi layaknya dokter profesional tapi ia sendirilah yang merasa takut. Ia takut mengetahui kemungkinan terburuk.

"Ciel..." gumam Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana Ciel akan di operasi. Sebastian bergegas mengunjungi Ciel di kamarnya, ia melihat Maylene yang sedang merapikan baju yang dipakai oleh Ciel.<p>

"Apa kau siap, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya." jawab Ciel pelan.

Maylene dan Sebastian mengantar Ciel menuju ruang operasi. Disana Maylene tidak ikut campur, ia bukanlah suster untuk menangani masalah operasi. Sebastian sudah memiliki rekan-rekan yang hebat. Maylene hanya menemani Madam Red yang menunggu hasil operasi.

Dan operasi dimulai, Ciel dibius sementara dan langsung diadakan pemeriksaan. Sebastian dan rekan dokter yang lain sibuk meng-operasi Ciel. Sedangkan suster membantu dokter atau melihat alat pacu jantung Ciel. Semuanya masih normal.

Tapi tiba-tiba garis yang berada di alat pacu jantung itu terlihat menurun dari yang sebelumnya. Ciel sedang berada dalam masa kritis. Semuanya berusaha keras agar bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Ciel.

"Gawat... Kondisinya benar-benar kritis." ujar salah seorang suster.

"Kita harus bisa menyelamatkannya!" seru Sebastian. Dalam hati ia juga deg-degan dengan apa yang terlihat di alat pacu jantung itu. Ia berharap Ciel bisa melewati masa-masa kritis.

Tapi tampaknya Tuhan memiliki rencana lain, garis di alat itu terus menurun hingga terlihat garis lurus panjang. Tanda bahwa Ciel telah meninggal.

"Kita gagal." ujar suster itu.

Sebastian hanya terdiam, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Serasa ia masih berada di dunia lain, ia tidak percaya bahwa orang yang ia cintai sudah pergi darinya. Seseorang yang meninggal karena operasi itu biasa, tapi berbeda dengan Ciel. Hati Sebastian bagaikan tersayat-sayat melihatnya.

Ia langsung saja melepaskan perlengkapan operasinya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan operasi. Para suster bingung akan tingkah Sebastian. Bahkan ketika Madam Red berusaha menanyakan kondisi Ciel, Sebastian tidak menjawab. Salah satu suster yang menangani Ciel menjelaskan semuanya pada Madam Red.

"Tidak mungkin... Kau bercanda kan? CIEL!" jerit Madam Red. Air mata langsung mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya sakit mengetahui Ciel sudah meninggal. Ia sudah kehilangan semua orang yang ia sayangi, termasuk Ciel. Dunia terasa kejam baginya.

.

.

.

Sebastian berada di ruangannya, ia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Ciel meninggal? Itu hal yang paling Sebastian takutkan. Air mata mengalir perlahan dari matanya. Tentu ia merasa sangat kehilangan.

Kehilangan orang yang dicintai karena meninggal rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Padahal Sebastian sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Ciel. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, ia memanggil Ciel untuk berada di sisi-Nya.

'Tok, tok, tok'

Pintu ruangan Sebastian diketuk oleh seseorang. Sebastian langsung saja menyuruh orang itu masuk, tentu setelah menghapus air matanya . Ternyata dia adalah suster yang membantunya tadi.

"Dokter Michaelis, apakah anda ingin memeriksa jenasah Ciel Phantomhive?" tanya suster itu. Sebastian langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baiklah." Ia berjalan menuju ruangan tadi, tubuh Ciel sudah terbujur kaku. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan Madam Red, hatinya terasa sakit sekali.

"Dokter..." gumam Madam Red yang masih menangis.

"Maafkan saya, saya gagal menyelamatkan Ciel." ujar Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Hanya tinggal Madam Red dan Sebastian yang berada di ruang operasi itu, mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan sakit atas kehilangan sosok Ciel.

"Aku akan segera membawa jenasahnya pulang untuk dimakamkan." ujar Madam Red.

"Iya." ujar Sebastian. Madam Red keluar ruangan untuk mengurus semua hal mengenai Ciel. Sedangkan Sebastian, ia hanya terdiam menatap sosok Ciel yang sudah kaku itu

Sekarang tidak ada lagi seseorang yang ingin Sebastian temui, karena orang itu sudah meninggal. Tidak ada lagi orang yang membuat Sebastian tersenyum, karena orang itu sudah meninggal. Air mata Sebastian kembali mengalir.

"Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku ya?" tanya Sebastian. Yang tentu tidak dijawab oleh siapa-siapa.

Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ciel, mencium bibir pemuda itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Tidak ada kehangatan di sana, yang ada hanyalah rasa dingin bagaikan es.

"Mungkin aku akan memakai kata-katamu, untuk apa aku hidup tanpamu, Ciel? Aku telah kehilangan dirimu." gumam Sebastian.

Sebastian menyentuh tubuh dingin Ciel itu, untuk terakhir kalinya. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia melihat sosok Ciel sebelum dimakamkan.

* * *

><p>Langit sore terlihat cerah, tapi berlawanan dengan yang terjadi hari ini. Hari ini telah berpulangnya seseorang menuju rumah Tuhan. Iya, begitu Ciel dibawa pulang dari rumah sakit, Madam Red langsung mengurus semuanya.<p>

Gereja hari ini terlihat ramai oleh kedatangan para penziarah. Madam Red masih terlihak shock, demikian juga para saudara yang lain dan juga Sebastian. Setelah sang Pastor mengucapkan doa untuk Ciel, langsung saja jenasah Ciel dimakamkan.

Di nisan terukir nama Ciie Phantomhive dengan indah, membuat Madam Red sedih melihatnya. Sebastian berusaha untuk mengiburnya.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, Miss Angelina." ujar Sebastian.

"Tapi... Ia, keponakan yang paling aku sayang." ujar Madam Red sambil menangis.

"Aku tahu..."

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi mendung dan turunlah hujan. Mungkin langit juga menangisi kepergian Ciel. Tidak ada yang beranjak dari depan nisan Ciel, baik Madam Red maupun Sebastian.

"Selamat tinggal, Ciel. Aku akan selalu mengenangmu," ujar Madam Red. Karena hujan, ia langsung meninggalkan nisan itu. "Kau tidak pergi, dokter?"

"Sebentar lagi." ujar Sebastian. Madam Red meninggalkan Sebastian sendiri di depan nisan Ciel. Sebastian berlutut dan mengusap nisan Ciel.

"Tiap pertemuan ada perpisahan. Tiap kata cinta ada ucapan selamat tinggal. Dan tiap kehidupan ada kematian, seperti dirimu ini." ujar Sebastian pelan. Jantungnya terasa sesak jika mengingat dirinya yang tidak mampu menyelamatkan Ciel.

"Selamat tinggal, Ciel. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan beginilah caraku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan nisan Ciel itu, meski ia tidak bisa menyentuh sosok Ciel. Tapi sat hal yang ia yakini, ia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Ciel. Itulah cara ia bertahan untuk bisa mencintai Ciel.

**The End**

A/N: Dimohon reviewnya...^^

Tanpa review aku tidak akan tahu apa fic ini bagus, sesuai genre atau apa adanya kekurangan lainnya.

Hehe...XD

See you in next story...


End file.
